The Phantom King of all Zoids
by Sky EXE
Summary: When a little girl who's the descendant of a Zoidian Queen inadvertenly awakens the strongest Zoid in existence from its slumber, what will happen? Will she rise to become the new Queen of the Zoidians? Zoidian!Bit/Zoidian!Naomi pairing.


**The Phantom King of all Zoids**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.**

**Ch.1: The Lost Girl and the King**

* * *

A little girl can be seen limping through one of the few forests on planet Zi. The girl, whose name was Sky, suddenly collapsed, holding her stomach in hunger. _'Why…why does this have to happen to me…? Why does nobody…love me? Is what the bad people at the orphanage say are true? That I'm just a waste of space…who doesn't deserve to live?'_ Sky was crying now, both from the pain in her stomach and the pain in her soul. _The pain of being alone._

'_SOMEBOBY, PLEASE…SAVE ME FROM ALL THIS PAIN!'_ Sky thought, unknowingly awakening her Zoidian blood and awakening a beast from its slumber.

* * *

The King Gojulas was not a Zoid to be trifled with. It is usually known in myths as "The Phantom Zoid of Planet Zi" and "The King of All Zoids". These myths aren't that far from the truth; the only weapon that has enough power to severely damage the mighty Zoid is the Gravity Gun, and the only one in existence has been destroyed. What the myths don't say is that the King Gojulas once served directly under the Queen of the Ancient Zoidians, and only followed her orders. Ever since the Queen's death, the legendary Zoid has fallen into a deep slumber.

'_SOMEBODY!'_

The mighty Zoid stirred, not liking having his peaceful slumber disturbed. Now that he thought about it, the soul of the speaker felt _eerily_ familiar. As did the voice.

'_PLEASE…'_ the voice spoke again.

The King Gojulas awoke with a start. He recognized that voice! And the soul of the speaker felt just like his Queen's! A descendant of his Queen has finally been found, and she, for the speaker's soul sounded like a she, is nearby!

'_SAVE ME FROM ALL THIS PAIN!'_ the voice pleaded.

What? His new queen was in pain? Inexcusable! The legendary Zoid will not tolerate it!

"**My new Queen. I have heard your plea. I will save you." **The King Gojulas said, bursting out of its underground tomb.

* * *

The ground started to shake violently, catching Sky off-guard. The little girl watched in pure fear as the ground nearby exploded, and a huge Gojira-like (or if you prefer the American name, Godzilla-like) Zoid climbed out of the hole. The Zoid had a seven-barreled gun mounted into its chest, which was blue, while the rest of its body was gray. It had a huge tail and multiple spines on its back. It also had piercing red eyes, and a red horn on top of its head.

Sky then looked up, her eyes devoid of any emotions. "…are you going to try to kill me, too?" she asked, hoping that the Zoid would put an end to her suffering with a quick death.

The mighty Zoid recoiled as if struck. **"Why would I do that to my new Queen?"** the Zoid asked.

The little girl looked up, shock evident on her face (not because the Zoid spoke, mind you. She was always able to understand Zoids). "What do you mean? Nobody wants me. The people at the orphanage told me so. They all call me a freak, except for two nice people. I think their names are Bit Cloud and Naomi Flugel. They try to help me whenever they can, but we were soon separated." Sky said.

The King Gojulas growled in anger at the first part, but then relaxed slightly knowing that his new Queen had some help with her life. The mighty Zoid decided to scan her memories, to see how much was true.

He didn't like what he saw. _Not one bit._

Apparently, the little girl sugar-coated it when she explained her life. While scanning her memories, he saw every beating his new Queen had taken, how she was starved, her being isolated from the rest of the kids to make her feel lonely, and even the patrons of the orphanage _encouraging_ the other kids to beat her. Her only saving grace was in the form of two other orphans, named Bit Cloud and Naomi Flugel, who tried to help her any way they could, including playing with her and sneaking food to her room for her to eat. But the patrons soon caught on, and forced the two kids to be separated from her by sending them to another orphanage. This resulted in Sky running away.

"**Those fiends!"** the mighty Zoid yelled, taking Sky by surprise. **"How DARE they hurt the descendant of the Zoidian Queen!"** the King Gojulas then crouched down as far as he could, so his face was level with hers. **"You don't have to worry anymore. I won't let them hurt you."**

Sky had tears of joy in her eyes when she heard this, and ran up to the legendary Zoid's face and hugged it. "Thank you…daddy…" she said tiredly before falling asleep, all the stress causing her to pass out.

The King Gojulas blinked in surprise; he didn't expect his new Queen to call him "daddy". To tell the truth, his old Queen did have a habit of calling him her brother, so he should have seen it coming. The Zoid smiled, or would have if Zoids could actually smile, and he gently picked up the little girl. **"If that is what you wish…my new Queen Sky."** The King Gojulas said gently, while thinking _**'I must thank Bit and Naomi for trying to take care of her if I ever see them.'**_


End file.
